My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic Season VI
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: A traitorous pony accidentally unleashes all of Starfleet's prisoners. Now Starfleet must get them all back again. The CMC try to help out an anti-social hermit pony, while also being on the lookout of an entire village of bad ponies. Shining Armor and Cadance are struggling to cope with their inability to have more children. Tree Hugger, re-debuted, wants Buddy Rose as her mate


**PROLOGUE**

 ** _Starfleet:_** the most powerful fighting force in the known Dimensional Universe, dedicating to ridding the worlds of evil and injustice alike, and protecting and helping the weak and innocent.

The brave ponies and all their wonderful allies; training hard and armed with powerful weapons, technologies and forces beyond imagination, continue on their quest to stop evil in its tracks. Everyone now and then, running across a powerful greater evil than most common villains, and fighting even harder to prevent cataclysms and disasters from which many wouldn't be exempt from.

Even now, Commander Lightning Dawn and his many friends were returning from deep space from a mission rounding up many criminals-powerful multi-colored skinned humanoids wearing armor and carrying weapons- whom were antagonizing innocent creatures of the planet Mangola; a planet of lush meadows and friendly, anthropomorphic creatures, much like they were.

The team had now apprehended the villains -capturing and imprisoning them in a concealed box of capture spheres- and were now at the Royal Palace in New Canterlot to show their royal majesties and deliver their reports.

"I'm so glad we were able to save those innocent Mangolaians." said Fluttershy.

Her husband, Rhymey agreed and said

"The fight was long and the battle was rough,

But I guess we showed them who was tough."

"Yeah!" said Rainbow Dash and she began to fly about imitating scenes from the battle; punching, kicking and shouting.

"Okay, pipe it down, Rainbow…" Lightning said "We have to look professional now."

The others all agreed, and put on their serious faces. Pinkie Pie clenched herself stiff and huffed and puffed going "Right, serious… SERIOUS! Serious."

Everyone just ignored her, and soon they were announced and let into the throne room where Grand Ruler Celesto and Queen Celestia were waiting.

The team bowed, to their majesties and their majesties bowed back. Then Lightning gazed up and them both smiling bravely and said "Mission accomplished; we did it."

"You got them…?" Grand Ruler asked anxiously.

Starla Shine stepped forth and handed the case to the Queen. Celestia opened the case and she and her husband examined all ten aliens accounted for. "Well, done, everyone, well done indeed." she commended "We trust you also have the evidence?"

"We do…" Starla answered and handed Grand Ruler a file of reports from eye-witnesses, lie-detections, evidence given, even an accidental confession from one of the aliens himself.

"There can be no mistake…" said Buddy Rose "They are guilty as charged."

"I see…" said Grand Ruler "Not too many casualties I hope…?"

"A few, Commandante…" said Dyno, and he and Myte handed their majesties their own survey report. "The battle was long and rough…" said Myte "Many of the homes were flattered… Ay' Ay' Ay'!"

The team continued to explain that at least the innocent Mangolians were saved from the dangers, evacuated just in time, and the Starfleet Refugee teams were already working to restore their homes and caring for the victims until the homes were fully restored. It would take no more than a week.

"I see, and a fine story it makes." said Grand Ruler. With all the evidence and stuff against the captured aliens, there was no need for them stand trial; having already being caught red-handed proven guilty of terrorizing innocent beings, causing willful damage and destruction, thievery and attempted genocide, the Starfleet Code allowed Their majesties to sentence the villains immediately to prison… for a very, very long time!

"I'll hand these over to the guards, and have them take it to planet Conva." said Celestia.

Her husband nodded, "And as for you all…" he said to the team "I think a small bonus in your pay in order, as well as more measurement during off duty hours."

Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Well, golly gee… thanks a bundle." said Applejack.

Rarity on the other hand marched right up to his majesty and began groveling at his boots and Celestia's dress.

"Your majesties is so kind…" and she actual began to kiss their majesties hands multiple times going "Thank you… oh, thank you! Thank You!"

Their majesties felt a little awkward.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle at how his wife was behaving, "That's my Rarity." He said softly. The others thought it was a bit strange though.

"Come on, let's get back home." said Artie "I've got some paintings to finish."

"Well we got some chores to do at the farm." said Applejack, and Buddy Rose agreed.

Rhymey and Fluttershy had to check on the animals, while all the rest just wanted to get home and relax a bit before their next patrols.

"Hey, Krysta…" Lightning called out, and his fairy friend appeared at once. "Queen Krystalline's warp company, at your service." she teased. The others chuckled, and soon they all teleported away leaving their majesties to tend to their own duties.

"Now, where we're we…?" Celestia teased. "Well, if I remember correctly…" her husband said, "I was about to give you a foot rub."

His wife giggled and extended her boot to him for him remove and start rubbing her elegant feet, when suddenly they heard a soft cry, "MAMA… PAPA…!" Little Castor and Leilani had awakened from their nap and needed tending to.

The parents sighed, and decided to hold their plans as they went off to tend to their children.

Still, other than that, United Equestria continued to go on as always, but as peaceful as things seemed to go… there was always danger and misfortune lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike, and plunge the world into war.

 ** _MY BRAVE PONY_**

 ** _STARLFEET MAGIC SEASON VI_**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _ **To Be continued on Deviantart**_


End file.
